El dolor de cada uno
by Dannu
Summary: Aunque hayamos vencido muchos enemigos, la batalla contra si mismo es la más grande de las victorias...Thanatos y un secreto


**O.o.O.o.O**

**EL DOLOR DE CADA UNO**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Los campos Eliseos...Segundo la mitología griega, el sitio del inframundo para donde iban las almas de aquellos que tuvieron una vida digna. Allí todo era verde y de los árboles bajaba la miel. Los que para allí se dirigían no probaban la muerte, gozando una eterna felicidad.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que este reino de paz y belleza también ocultaba un secreto. ¿Quién algún día podría imaginar que el más grande misterio del universo, más fuerte que el amor, más cruel que los celos, podría habitar tan perene magnitud?

Nadie sabe si la muerte es lo más precioso bien de los hombres…

Decía él, con su poderosa autoridad, mientras observaba sus dominios.

¡Sin embargo todos la temen, como si supieran que es el más terrible de los males!

Completó con una sonrisa sarcástica. Sus ojos eran fríos y oscuros, de un grisáceo nebuloso y lleno de misterio. Quien lo hubiera mirado, habría tenido la sensación de ser observado por milenios. ¡Era tan atrayente y a la vez tan asustadora la muerte! ¿Qué era la Muerte?

Morir…- decía – … ¡A veces me cansa ser el dios de la Muerte!

Se sentó en su trono. Muchas ninfas estaban a su alrededor, cantándole y sirviéndole ambrosia, el alimento de los dioses. Ellas le sonreían, pero él sabía que también le temían. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería él esta bestia que los hombres tanto odiaban?

Los hombres son graciosos… - tomó del vino que le era ofrecido y cruzó las manos - …Y yo… ¡Yo no soy una bestia!

Thanatos se calló. Ha vivido siempre así, alejado de todos, incluso de los otros dioses, que también lo temían. Era el único inmortal cuyas órdenes eran siempre cumplidas y las leyes nunca criticadas. Todo que moría, caía sobre su cetro.

A lo largo del tiempo terminó por acostumbrarse a la soledad. Aunque tuviera una belleza incontestable, ninguna diosa o mortal ha querido jamás unirse a él. Nunca tuvo, en cualquier parte del mundo, un altar en su homenaje. Y los humanos, en época antiguas, golpeaban el pecho cuando pronunciaban su nombre, por miedo de despertarle su fatal cólera.

Le daba un cierto placer ser temido, pero no olvidaba el hecho de que estaba completamente solito. Hasta su hermano tenía un convivio normal con los otros inmortales. Muchos moradores del Olimpo, incluso el propio Zeus, buscaban a Hypnos, dios del Sueño, por sus consejos y magias. Pero a él, le era ofrecido solamente un respeto, un respeto asustador que lo mantenía lejos de todos.

Hacía ya un tiempo que las batallas contra Athenas habían empezado. Sabía también que los caballeros de la diosa ya estaban en el inframundo. Pero no parecía preocupado y ¡no lo estaba!, por supuesto. Confiaba en sus espectros, confiaba en su hermano, en si mismo, pero, por encima de todos, confiaba en ella.

Había educado Pandora desde el día aquel en el cuál ella, sin permiso, abrió la urna donde él y Hypnos habían sido encerrados por Athena en la última guerra santa contra Hades, había 243 años. Era una humana, pero con su influencia, con su educación. Él la había hecho y ella, seguro, no lo defraudaría.

Sin embargo, un temblor le pasó por el cuerpo. ¿Sería mal presagio? Se asustó al sentir que alguien se acercaba.

¿Hypnos? – llamó

Sí, hermano. – el dios del sueño se presentó.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debías estar en tu templo!

Los caballeros de bronce llegaron a los Eliseos… - lo miró firme - …Ellos cruzaron el muro de las lamentaciones.

Los ojos de Thanatos quedaron oscuros. Entonces ella había…

¿Y Pandora?

Parece que su alumna pasó para el lado del enemigo. – habló Hypnos, muy seriamente.

¡Ella jamás haría eso!

¡Sabés que sí! ¡Lo sabías desde siempre, pero quisiste hacerla sacerdotisa!

¡Yo la hice a mi imagen! – gritó Thanatos

Tal vez sea por eso que haya vivido en las tinieblas del alma hasta hoy. – Hypnos le dio las espaldas.

Thanatos se nubló. Sus rasgos eran sombríos y severos. Sus labios temblaban de un odio por aquella que su corazón acariciaba dentro del pecho. Hypnos pudo escuchar un fuerte golpe en la pared del templo.

¿Dónde está? – preguntó el dios de la Muerte con una voz asustadora.

No sé por qué pregunta… - Hypnos lo miró - … ¡Siempre supiste que su destino era Fenix!

¡No hay destino! Somos nosotros quienes lo hacemos!

Hypnos volvió a su camino hacia la salida.

Vós sabés bien que hay, hermano… - decía - …Y que nadie puede escapar de él… - lo miró un rato más - … ¡Ni vós! – tornó a caminar.

Sabés que no puedo matarla… - habló Thanato de modo rígido.

Nosotros dos sabemos que sí, lo podés… - Hypnos ya alcanzaba la entrada - …Está en tu naturaleza, hermano, y no podés escapar de ti mismo!

Salió dejando el hermano a solas. Él sentía un terrible dolor en su alma. ¿Matar a Pandora? ¿La única mujer a quien había amado? ¡Ella que le había dado una luz en una existencia solo de oscuridad…!

Despacio, marchó para el interior del templo. Las hadas se alejaban para darle camino. Su rostro estaban distante y en sus pensamientos solo leía una palabra: venganza.

Venganza por su ingratitud. Él le ha dado todo: vida, poder, conocimiento, amor… ¿mas era así que ella le agradecía? ¿Traicionándolo? Meneó la cabeza para alejar una idea. ¡NO! No la mataría en persona. Temía perder las fuerzas al mirarla una vez más. Lo que habría que hacer, habría que ser hecho pronto.

Pandora… ¿Qué has hecho?

Sus dedos se desplazaban livianos por las paredes seculares. Allí, adentrando aún más en el templo, se encontraba el verdadero cuerpo de Hades. Ella estaba con Fenix, exactamente como había visto en sus ojos cuando la encontró por la vez primera, solo una niña de 6 años de edad, asustada, perdida en el castillo Heistein, después que su familia había sido muerta luego que su madre diera a luz un hijo que tuvo el destino alterado.

¿Qué me obligas a hacer? – estrechó los ojos.

¡Lo sabés, niña… - sonreía maquiavélico - …sabés que vas a morir! – Su mirada se tornó algo terrible de admirarse - ¡Solo no imaginé que sería por mis manos!

O.o.O.o.O

En la entrada para los Campos Eliseos

O.o.O.o.O

¡Pandora!

Ikki fue hacia ella, no la dejándo caer. La sentía desvanecerse entre sus brazos. La agarró y la acostó con cuidado en el piso, le amparaba la cabeza con su brazo. Pandora transpiraba y su pecho se dilataba en el trabajo de buscar el aire que parecía querer irse.

¡No te preocupés, Ikki!

¿Qué está pasando?

Necesitas irte… - le agarró de la mano - …Yo traicioné a Hades, querido, ¡no me dejarán viva!

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Estarás bien, Pandora, te lo prometo! ¡Estoy aquí!

Ikki sentía que sus labios temblaban…No la perdería también, no ahora…

Pandora lo miró en sus bellos y duros ojos azules. No tenía miedo, lo hacía por amor.

Ikki… - sentía dificultades para hablar - …No creas que todo acabó porque los espectros están muertos.

Pandora…

¡Ahora vendrá la verdadera batalla! – un hilo de sangre asomaba en sus labios – Thanatos y Hypnos son quienes debes temer…

Thanatos y Hypnos…- Ikki buscaba comprender.

Como vés… - en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa ironica - …No necesitan estar presentes para matar…- su rostro se relajó.

¿Qué…?

¡Como lo muestran ahora!

Ikki sintió que la mano femenina se aflojó dentro de la suya. Los ojos de Pandora estaban fijos, nublados, cuajados como…muertos. Su luz se había apagado por siempre. Ikki la miraba rendido frente su destino, tal vez fuera su maldición seguir siempre solito. Agarró el rosario de Shaka, que ella le había traído y lo puso entre sus manos.

Pandora, llevaré tu rostro conmigo y ¡destruiré todos las ambiciones malignas de Hades!

O.o.O.o.O

En los Campos Eliseos

O.o.O.o.O

Un dios buscaba contener su dolor. Sentado en su trono, en silencio, angustiado, Thanatos miraba el vacío. Sus ojos estaban flojos y su rostro estaba tan pálido que las ninfas se alejaron para dejarlo solito. Su mano encontró la cara y presionando los ojos volvió a abrirlos cuando Hypnos se hizo presente.

No preguntaré cuál ha sido tu decisión…- dijo Hypnos.

Nadie entiende…- sonrió sarcástico Thanatos.

¿Será que nadie acreditaría que la Muerte también amaba?

Entiendo más de lo que podés imaginar, hermano… - dijo Hypnos melancólico.

Ella era…

¡Era muy especial! – completó Sueño mirando a su alrededor – Consiguió poner abajo la barrera de la Muerte…

Thanatos estaba helado y rígido.

Somos libre para hacer nuestras elecciones…- siguió Hypnos - … ¡Pero somos prisioneros de las consecuencias!

¡Estoy tan cansado! – Murmuró Thanatos. Por un rato, Hypnos pensó haberle visto lagrimas en su rostro.

¡Cada cuál con su tristeza! – completó.

Diciéndole esto, Hypnos le dio las espaldas a su hermano, caminando hacia la salida y desapareciendo en la luz de los Campos Eliseos. Thanatos estaba otra vez solito.

En la vida siempre tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irreversible, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable…

Dijo parándose y poniéndose serio. Sintiera algunos gritos de sus hadas, algo podría estar pasando. Se sentó en su trono. ¡Lo que está hecho, está hecho! Y él sería eternamente el dios de la Muerte…

Ella fue mi razón y mi destrucción…

En aquel momento una ninfa entró asustada en el templo.

Señor, ¡hay un hombre aqui!

¿Un hombre? ¿Vivo?

Sí. Está sucio y busca al templo de hades…

Thanatos paró suspirando y caminó hacia su redención.

- Por detrás de todos los deseos y pasiones que la mente humana abriga, se encuentra, firme, clara e incorruptible, la verdadera esencia del alma…

O.o.O.o.O

FIN

O.o.O.o.O


End file.
